heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay
Limited Consent Policy If staff may be considered the "editors" of the game, then players are certainly the "writers." As such, they can exert a certain amount of control over what happens to their characters. The backbone of this is the game's consent policy. According to the rules of consent, no one may enact a permanent change to the character, take away your ability to control the character's free will, or do anything to compromise the character's identity, equipment, or other "necessary" aspects of the character as apped without the consent of you, the player. However, there are limits to when consent may be used. First and foremost, we follow the concept of "In Character Actions equal In Character Consequences" or "ICA=ICC." That is, if you get into a fight, you cannot use the consent policy to avoid being hurt. If you attack or insult someone, you may be unable to avoid getting into a fight with them. If you annoy someone, you cannot stop them from printing a defamatory editorial about you. If you print a defamatory editorial about someone, you cannot stop them from finding you and, unless you run like the dickens, beating you up for it. To deal with situations where players are in conflict, we have put in place a system of stats and dice, much in the style of a Table Top RPG. The details of this dice system are explained in 'NEWS SYSTEM'. Note that while we have the dice and encourage their use, they are meant as an RP aid, not a replacement for RP. Combat or other encounters should still be played out in reasonable detail; also, if you want to work out a maneuver against another player privately rather than using the dice, that's acceptable. Questions about the consent policy should be directed to a member of the game's staff. Character Death Policy If by some unfortunate circumstance a character "dies," then please be aware that this does not need to be a permanent condition. The MUX is a role-playing game, dedicated to telling dramatic stories. Permanent PC death should be an extremely rare occurrence, done only when it is dramatically appropriate. There is always a way to come back, or to avoid dying. Although we would rather the "comic book death" phenomenon not be overused, there is nothing twinky about "coming back." ("The rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated," etc. ) However, please think it through. Everything you do should fit the existing storyline. Please try to avoid causing undue stress for everyone by using this plot device any more than is absolutely necessary. Please note that any character death -- temporary or otherwise -- must take place via a staff-approved TP. Unless you are using apparent character death as a way to drop the alt, you will also be required to submit a plan for returning the character to action within a reasonable amount of time. An FC may not remain "dead" for more than 30 days without special permission, as this amounts to the same thing as being idle. The System: How to Use Stats and Dice Our stats system is loosely based on the MEGS system (used in the old DC Heroes rpg, as well as the Blood of Heroes games). We've made a number of changes to try to simplify the system and streamline it for use on the MUX, so there are some notable differences, but the original concept was taken from that game's published material. The basics of our system are very standard. Each action has four points to executing it and resolving its result. Those are the following: Attempt, React, Effect, and Oppose. The easiest way to think of them is probably the example of throwing a punch: Player1 uses Dexterity + Martial Arts as her Attempt to attack Player2. Player2 then chooses to React with his Dexterity + Athletics to evade the attack. Both players then roll the dice (2d6) plus the totals of their skills and attributes (or powers, etc.) and we compare the outcomes. If Player2 gets the same result as Player1 or a higher result, the Attempt fails. If Player1's result exceeds Player2's, then the Attempt succeeds and we must determine the result. The result is where Effect and Oppose come into play. If Player1's punch from before connects, then she must determine the Effect of the attack, and in this case she rolls 2d6 plus her Strength. Player2 then rolls 2d6 plus his Body to Oppose the attack. If Player2's result meets or exceeds Player1's result, then Player2 resists the attack. If Player1's result is greater, then her margin of success determines the damage inflicted upon the current Body rating of Player2. (The margin of success is equal to Player1's roll minus Player2's roll, assuming the result is a positive number.) So, if Player1 rolled a 10 and Player2 rolled an 8, Player2 would take 2 damage. So, all actions break down into those four points: Attempt, React, Effect, and Oppose. For Powers, these are each explained in the '+powerlist'. When not using a power, however, the following pattern generally holds true: * Attempt is governed by Dexterity, Intelligence, and Presence. The desired attribute is then combined with an appropriate skill for the roll. * React is governed by the same attributes and skills, used to directly oppose the Attempt. * Effect is governed by Strength, Willpower, and Influence. It is not usually combined with any skills. * Oppose is determined by what kind of action is being taken. If it's a direct attack, then one will usually use Body, Mind, and Spirit (such as in the case of the punch example, earlier). However, if no damage is being considered, a simply opposed Effect may be called for. (This would be used, for example, if two characters were grappling for the upper hand, using Strength directly against Strength, or if two characters were struggling against each other for psychic advantage, they might pit Willpower vs. Willpower.) The files linked from '+help STATS' and '+help ROLLING should help give you a further understanding of how the system works, though if you still don't quite feel comfortable with the system after reading them, it is absolutely encouraged for you to come to staff with questions. We can explain and give examples, demonstrations, etc. as needed. We don't mind!